Back to December
by Pandapple33
Summary: Hi i'm brand new to the fan fiction world so for starters i thought i would try a song fic. its Back to December by Talyor Swift hope you like it if not i don't really care that much.


Hi this is my first fan fiction hope you like it

I do not on Maximum Ride only James Patterson does, and clearly I'm not him

It's been years since I last saw the flock. After saving the world we all decided to kick back and relax on our own. Nudge got a job as a fashion designer in New York, Iggy and Gazzy are working as demolition guys (go figure), Fang not really sure, and Angle is making a great doctor. Myself well I live in an apartment all by myself writing songs about life. I'm working on one right now it reminds me of Fang. Gosh I wish I knew where he was. Felling bored I picked up my guitar and sat by my window and sang:

_**I'm so glad you made time to see me. How's life? **_

_**tell how's your family. I haven't seen them in a while.**_

_**You've been good, busier than ever. Small talk, work, and **_

_**the weather. Your guard is up and I know why.**_

Its true I really miss Fang I only saw him once. In a coffee shop.

He did seem paranoid and a little jumpy.

_**Because the last time you saw me is still burning in the **_

_**back of your mind. You gave me roes and I left them **_

_**their to die. **_

I started to cry a little. Ya I know Maximum Ride the

indisputable girl crying. Well it happened. I kept singing

_**So this is me swallowing my pride. Standing in front of**_

_**you saying I'm sorry for that night, and I go back to **_

_**December all the time.**_

_**Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you.**_

_**Wishing I realized what I had when you were mine.**_

_**I go back to December turn around and make it all right…**_

_**I go back to December all the time.**_

I was really said because this is how I felt when Fang left.

All alone and scared. I just want to make it better.

_**These days I haven't been sleeping. Staying up later playing**_

_**back myself leaving. When your birthday passed and I didn't **_

_**call. **_

True we didn't actually hade birthdays, but still I should have

at least called once. Maybe just to say hi?

_**Then I think about summer all the beautiful times I watched**_

_**you laughing from the passenger side, and I realized I loved you**_

_**in the fall.**_

All the times we kicked bad guy's butts, and help all the people.

I thought about all those moments we had together. It seemed

so far away now.

_**And then the cold came and the dark days when fear crept into**_

_**my mind. You gave me all your love and all I gave you was goodbye…**_

Oh boy here come the tears.

_**So this is me swallowing my pride. Standing in front of**_

_**you saying I'm sorry for that night, and I go back to **_

_**December all the time.**_

_**Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you.**_

_**Wishing I realized what I had when you were mine.**_

_**I go back to December turn around and change my**_

_**own mind, I go back to December all the time…**_

I really wished I could make this better.

_**I miss your tan skin your sweet smile, so good to me**_

_**so right and how you held me in your arms that night,**_

_**the first time you ever saw me cry.**_

It felt really good to be in Fangs arm when I was crying.

I felt so safe and happy. I wish I could be in his arms right

now.

_**Maybe this is wishful thinking. Probably mindless dreaming.**_

_**If we ever lover again I swear I'd love right. I'd go back**_

_**in time change it, but I can't. So if the chain is on your**_

_**door I understand…**_

Would he ever let me back into his life after what I did?

Would he ever love me again? I wish I knew. Uh! I hate

not knowing.

_**But this is me swallowing my pride. Standing in front of**_

_**you saying I'm sorry for that night, and I go back to **_

_**December…**_

_**Turns out freedom ain't nothing but missing you.**_

_**Wishing I realized what I had when you were mine.**_

Man I miss him so much. I wonder if he ever misses me?

Does he even remember me?

_**I go back to December turn around and make it all right…**_

_**I go back to December turn around and change my**_

_**own mind…**_

_**I go back to December all the time…**_

_**All the time…**_

"Why Fang, Why did you leave me." I said to no one.

"I didn't leave you I was always with you" Fang said. Scaring me to death.

"Ah! What are you doing here?" I said.

"I came to see you and say I was sorry for leaving," he said so calmly, "and is that true how you really felt about me?"

At first I had no idea what he was talking about. Then I realized it was the song he was talking about. He overheard me singing.

I slowly nodded

"Well I'm sorry and I will never ever leave you again" he said.

"Never?" I said.

"Never" and with that I ran and gave him a big hug and kiss.

Finally I found my perfect half and I will always have it.

Well what did you think? loved it, hated it? Tell me. Kidding, but please leave me some reveries.


End file.
